


Start Over

by CAT5UMU



Series: Iwaoi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, oiwa - Freeform, recoveryme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Oikawa never liked to be vulnerable, and being at the mercy of that man he sought so much made him destroy every barrier built in his heart. What to do when the person you are looking for the most is the one next to you?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017646
Kudos: 4





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, now I'm posting my Iwaoi for the first time and I'm particularly excited about it and excited.  
> The fanfiction was to be posted on Oikawa's birthday, but due to personal problems I couldn't do that.  
> Some warnings for you:  
> 1 - This fanfiction contains themes like Soulmates and Reincarnation.  
> 2 - Everything that happens in the present and the past is connected, so all the chapters are interspersed, without exception.  
> 3 - They are at the end of the last school year, so they will have their graduation time and their time outside school.  
> 4 - Everyone is of legal age.  
> 5 - Link on other sites posted in the final notes.  
> Good reading, take care and drink water. Good Morning!

_Soulmate_ means a person who generates a feeling of pure and natural affinity. The belief that _soulmates_ exist is as rare as scientific evidence, so today, people no longer care about it, and Oikawa was no different. Even more with the standard response of those who knew him being — prove me and I believe — he was not difficult to deal with, but his strong personality and the desire for everything to be clear and right made him come out as wrong in the stories.

For that reason, he didn't mind staying outside the bar where he had been dragged that night. In fact, he was the one who plundered with his friends to celebrate the _chibi-chan's_ birthday late, he didn't regret it, but he was exhausted from the hard training week. I still wanted to understand how the redhead could have so much energy even after the week with intense training, but that night would not irritate him with that, since for a short time he deserved it.

He went back inside heading towards the bar, wanted to ask for something else while trying, unsuccessfully, to rest for at least a few minutes until he returned to his teammates' table.

He ordered another drink, turning his gaze to the dance floor, waiting for the bartender to return. The lanterns illuminated some parts of the crowded track, making the place darker and more pleasant for those who were there to do whatever they wanted. From a distance, I could see how the redhead managed to fit in so easily with others there, Bokuto and Nishinoya were not left behind, all parties together they could be sure that this trio would be the most problematic of all.

He laughed weakly, looking away from the other boys at the table with some drinks chosen at the beginning of the party. Kuroo would certainly be talking about something with Akaashi who was discreetly analyzing his lover on the track with the other two. Oikawa thought that bullshit was bullshit, mainly because the well-known pair had already made their feelings clear in some discussions or situations in which they needed each other. Kageyama and Hinata were others that he wanted to jump on the neck and teach a lesson in life.

In the corner, he stared at Kenma on the couch, talking more with his device than with Tendou and Tanaka, he still wondered how he managed to spend so much time paying attention to what he was talking about - what he meant, Kuroo. - Iwaizumi was leaning on the corner of the table talking to Kageyama and Sugawara, and he would guess it was about the terrible performance that the team had that day, no matter how much they talked, the final subject would always be _volleyball_.

His attention was so focused on the boys on the floor and at the table that he did not notice the boy beside him looking at him discreetly. He only came back to reality when he heard the dragged and thick voice warning him that his drink had arrived, his eyes met for a short time and Oikawa could swear to feel a shiver go up all over his body, as well as the sensation of a _déjà vu_ being the invading again.

He felt his mouth dry as he looked at the man beside him and for a moment he could imagine how good it would be to have a moment alone with him, it could be the beginning of the effect of the alcohol already ingested or just the desire he was at least to have one fuck after days stressed out with all those repetitive games. That was the biggest reason he had agreed to leave that night.

He put the glass down on the table and when he thought to say something he was taken aback by the boy leaving his fingers on his brown strands with a brief singing smile. His look was not so different from yours, if he wanted to, he saw no reason to disappear for a few minutes from the sight of his friends.

"Are you accompanied?" it was the first time he heard the boy's voice and can feel his body heat up a little more.

"No, my teammates are on the track" finished a drink in the glass returning to face the man a little closer "why?"

"There is an empty room upstairs, we can go there, talk a little and be more alone ..."

Oikawa put his hand under the boy's chest, sliding his finger down the collar of his shirt and smiled with the phrase _"why not?"_ letting it be for what it could be.

He took the hand that was handed to him and continued to follow the boy inside the bar until they reached the stairs that reached the second floor. With his back to him, Oikawa had a beautiful view of the boy, noticing that he was dark with his messy dark hair and his body, he was much more defined than he saw when he was sitting.

This time he was the one who bit his mouth impatiently, damn the craze he had started in the last few weeks when he was anxious, he would blame others for sure, but after that only.

On the second floor, he could see the dense blue lights with the dark environment, which made him more interested in the whole situation, of all the times they went to that club, they never wanted to go to the other floors and that was because all world died as soon as half the party was coming. He laughed weakly, thinking about how the other " _non-couples_ " would look if they went there.

He shook the boy's hand in front of him a little more anxiously, they continued walking through some doors until he slowly opened the last one in the corridor. He did not have much time to touch his attitudes since as soon as he gave space to enter the room, he was pulled by his hands against the wall. Oikawa smiled from the corner staring at him, he was much more handsome in that position and that's how he would like it to be.

His mouth had been devoured just as their eyes met. A muffled groan sounded for Oikawa as soon as he felt one hand gripping his ass while the other gently squeezed his waist. The taste of alcohol invaded his mind as he delighted in every bit of the unknown mouth, his tongues moving in need of more and more, begging for more intense contact than he already was. The boy's fingers stroked the back of his neck, slowly pulling the strands of brown hair closer to him.

The taller one separated his mouths, exchanging their positions, leaving Oikawa against the wall while his hand touched his hard member making him gasp with his tongue running around the back of his neck and the bites between his neck, neck and his earlobe. Each stimulus was well taken advantage of by the smaller one, each hot breath against the exposed part of his body, the thick hand squeezing his cock in slow movements up and down. His other hand touched the back slowly directing his touches to the abdomen going towards the stiff nipple, pressed his thumb with his nipple, following with movements and squeezing alternating between one and the other.

The moans he held now echoed louder throughout the room, he felt his erection in his ass and in an attempt to take advantage of it too, he pushed up a little more than he could by firming it against the hard cock behind him, hearing the man's thickest moan. who was taking care of your body.

He closed his eyes when he felt the movements increasing accompanied by the weakest bites on his shoulders. It was a pleasant feeling to be so surrendered and thirsty for more, I wanted more, I wanted more touches from that mouth, my hands squeezing and pulling him closer, just as I wish I could suck on that man and sit on him. His mind was immersed in his own touches, with each movement, touch, a groan escaped his mouth, asked for more slyness and maybe he was ashamed of having acted so _surrendered_ to a stranger, but he would think about it only the next day.

When he felt his body tremble and his strength drain, he opened his eyes, feeling his head weigh.

He noticed the softness under his body and saw that he was in his room. He breathed heavily and more tired, his body was hot, his head was spinning and the pain was pounding, he felt his erection in the middle of his leg, slightly sore. _But what the fuck was that?_


End file.
